mimitchifandomcom-20200213-history
Yumiko Izumi
Yumiko Izumi (born May 18, 1995) is a Mame City actress and voice actress. She is the voice of LarryBoy. Gimmicks *Tamagotchi Music Star (2009)- Everyone who saw the movie got a free Tamagotchi Music Star toy and a Tamagotchi plushie. Screenings started with Yumiko onscreen telling the patrons to enjoy the movie, as they would see a surprise at the end of the movie. The surprise was the offical ending animation to the Pokemon song Surely Tommorow. *Pokemon DP Galactic Battles (2009)- The UFO Catchers in the lobby of each theater had Japanese Pokemon CDs, DVDs, figures and plushies. Everyone received a DVD of the first episode as dubbed by Funimation. At the beginning of the movie, Yumiko appeared onscreen to tell patrons to enjoy the DVD, as they would see a surprise at the end. The surprise was a commercial for Mame City Cablevision with the slogan "Mame City Cablevision-What you want to see" and the "Mame City's #1 Family Fun" commercial for Showbiz Pizza Place. *Winx Club (2009) -Everyone who saw the movie got Italian Winx Club dolls and a DVD of the first episode as dubbed by Paintbrush Home Entertaiment. At the end, after the 4Kids logo, Yumiko appeared onscreen to tell patrons to enjoy the DVD, as they would see a surprise at the end. The surprise was a clip from the 2nd episode of the LarryBoy cartoon adventures series from 2002. This was her first gimmick as a director. *Pichi Pichi Pitch (2009) -Everyone who saw the movie got Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch plushies and a DVD of the first episode as dubbed by Family Home Entertainment. The movie begun with Yumiko telling the audience to enjoy the DVD and they would see a surprise at the end. The surprise was promos for the anime broadcast on TV Mame City Kids Fall 2008 though Fall 2009 and PBS' Just Watch Us Now promo from 1990. *Little Einsteins (2009) Every family of children ages 0 to 6 who saw the movie got a Little Einsteins Pat Pat Rocket toy and a DVD of "Little Dragon Kite". Yumiko appeared onscreen and told the patrons to enjoy the DVD, as they would see a surprise at the end of the DVD, which was the Tasty Time With ZeFronk episode "Ze Pancakes!". *Furby in the Galaxy 3000 (2010) Everyone got a special edition Furby plush and a DVD of the episode where Dah-Pee gets introduced. Yumiko appeared onscreen to tell the patrons to enjoy the DVD that they got, and that they would see a surprise at the end, which was the music video for "Larry's High Silk Hat". *Mew Mew Power (2010) Patrons were given Tokyo Mew Mew dolls and a DVD of the first episode as dubbed by 4Kids. The movie started with Yumiko appearing onscreen, telling patrons to enjoy the DVD that they got, as they would see a surprise at the end. The surprise was the omorashii scene from episode 7 of Magical DoReMi. *Teddy Ruxpin:The Movie (2010)- Everyone was given a Teddy Ruxpin plushie and a DVD of the first episode disributed by Lyrick Studios.Screenings started with Yumiko appearing onscreen to tell the patrons to enjoy the DVD, as they would see a surprise at the end. It was the music video for "Only Time" by Enya. *Tsubasa (2010) Mokona plushies were given to everyone who attended the movie. Yumiko appeared onscreen to tell the patrons to enjoy the movie, as they would see a surprise at the end, which was a montage of Paramount logos following the Kids WB opening from 1995. *Powerpuff Girls Z (2010) Screenings started with Hyper Blossom (Yumiko) introducing the Z-3D system, and telling about a surprise at the end, which was a montage of Universal idents preceeding the "When In Hollywood Vist Universal Studios" bumper. *My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow (remastered 2010 edition)- Yumiko appeared onscreen to tell everyone about a surprise at the end, which was the commercial for Tamagotchi no Kira Kira Omisecchi and promos for My Little Pony and Friends' run on ABC Kids and the intro to ABC Kids. *Tasty Time With ZeFronk: The Movie (2010)- Every family of children ages 0 to 6 who saw the movie were given a DVD of the Tasty Time With ZeFronk episodes "Dom's Birthday", "Ze Indian Mango Lassi" and "Ze English Tea Sandwiches". Yumiko appeared at the end to tell patrons to enjoy the DVD, as they would see a surprise at the end. It was a commerical for the Little Einsteins Transform and Go Rocket. *Magical DoReMi, Part 1 (2010) For the 3D release and the flat release, everyone was given music note-shaped 3D glasses, the same shape as the one in Dorie's hair. Before scene 4 started on the flat release (the Caitlyn's Day Out scene), the words "Please put on your 3D glasses" flashed on screen. During the scene, water was released from the ceiling when Caitlyn wets herself. After the scene ended, the words "Please take off your 3D glasses" flashed onscreen. Mini wandalers were given to cheer on the witchlings during their first Magical Stage. *Tamagotchi: The Movie (2010)- Everyone was given a Tamagotchi plushie and a DVD with all the episodes of "Let's Go! Tamagotchi" on it. Before the movie started, Yumiko told the patrons to enjoy the DVD as they would see a surprise at the end, which was the Chuck E Cheese "When You're Hungry For Fun" commercial with tags for locations in New York and New Jersey and the music video for Damon Ne! Hana-Chan. *Ei~ga! Furby Island: Riine to kumo no tochi(2010)-Everyone was given a Furby Island playset based on the movie. *Maryoku Yummy and The Wishing Gem (2010-2011)- Showings of this movie in Arizona started with Yumiko telling the audience that there were some minor changes due to the Tuscon shooting during the parts where the villians try to kill the Yummys with a cannon. *Pretty Cure All-Stars:Super Talent Show in a Super City! (2011)- A stand in the lobby sold theater-exclusive merchandise releated to the movie. Superstar Miracle Lights were given to people ages 2-14 to cheer on the Pretty Cures. *Chibi Maruko-Chan: My Favorite Song (2011) -Everyone was given a copy of the first volume of the manga and plane tickets to Japan, supplied by JAL. *Magical DoReMi, Part 2 (2011) People who attended showings from theater opening to 6:00 got a choice of either a Dorie Goodwyn doll, an Ellie Craft doll or a Caitlyn Goodwyn doll as a gift. Showings at 6:00PM or later got the choice of a Wandaler, Wandawhirl or a Dreamspinner. Movie-exclusive, light-up wandalers the same size as the Pretty Cure Miracle Lights were given to cheer on the girls during the final scene in the movie. The music note-shaped 3D glasses returned from last year. *Sparkle Pretty Cure The Movie: A Grand Adventure at the Princess Ball-Sparkle Miracle Lights were given for kids to use 2 times-once to give Cure Aurora power to defeat the minons of Dakunanoko, and then another time when the Cures transform into their Blazing Cure Comet forms. A scent card was also given out. Whenever you heard sparkling and saw a heart with a number inside it appear somewhere in the room (example: on the Takoyaki truck's liscence plate), you had to scratch it. *Shugo Chara (movie) (2011)-The movie was promoted at Applebee's, where kids could get one of 3 plush dolls or one of 4 special items with their kids meal. There will be no gimmick in the film itself, though.